The Love of Dreams
by CheiriLily
Summary: MKR/ CCS crossover. The Cute couple from CCS and The three Magic Knights are transfered to Cephiro not only to save it, but to save all the mythical worlds! set as if Hikaru never destroyed the pillar system and somebody else was the pillar.
1. The Three New Auras...guess who?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Card Captor Series or the characters they belong to clamp as do Magic Knights Rayearth story name and Characters!  
  
Authors note: Ok this is my first fanfic so it may not be very good but here it goes!  
  
Arigato- Thank you  
  
  
  
14 year old Sakura Kinomoto walked down the street with Li Syaoran by her side. They were headed to Tomoyo's house to film her in the battle costumes using the create card to fight against. Sakura only carried a few cards with her since there was no need to take them all( windy, shield, create, sleep, time, fly, firey, and dash)! The now happily engaged couple held hands walking down the streets. With the Sakura cards safety tucked in her pocket.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Fuu, Umi, and, Hikaru were at the library studying for their finals. When they were satisfied with the studying they left the library and knocked into a girl and boy. Little pink cards with stars on them fell out of her pocket.  
  
The rather beautiful blue haired girl said, "were very sorry, We didn't see you," and the three girls bent down to help her pick up the cards.  
  
Sakura replied "Arigato. My name is Kinomoto Sakura, and I am very glad to meet you. This is my boyfriend Syaoran Li." She indicated the rather unhappy boy standing next to her.  
  
The red haired girl who looked to be our age stepped forward and said, " My name is Hikaru and that's Umi," Pointing to the pretty blue haired girl, " and that's Fuu." Showing the tall polite girl.  
  
Hikaru was a small and looked like there was more to her than what meets the eye. She had flaming red hair tied back into a very long braid. She also had flaming red eyes huge with determination and loyalty. Umi could have been a model with long flowing blue hair and graceful movements she looked about 18. She had Blue eyes, Everything in her face was perfectly carved perfectly Fuu was tall slender and was also around 18. She had dirty blond curls that went down to her ears. She had marvelous large green eyes with intelligent looking glasses to frame them. She was obviously both dense and brilliant. Sakura noticed different color auras around them she shot a glance at Syaoran who only nodded to confirm he sensed it too.  
  
Their hands touched while Sakura's hand was still holding Syaoran's when a flashing light went off and the fell through the ground on the back of a flying fish.  
  
The first thing Sakura could comprehend was Hikaru shouting for joy, "WE'RE IN CEPHIRO!" while jumping up and down for joy. Fuu simply started to cry tears of joy.  
  
Sakura clutched her pocket with the cards in it then her wand that hung around her neck.  
  
Syaoran noticed and squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
Then Sakura fainted. 


	2. Welcome to Cephiro!=D

Disclaimer: I don't own the CCS Characters nor Do I own The Magic Knights Rayearth Characters these belong to Clamp so don't sue I'm just a poor girl.  
  
AN: I had a couple good reviews and that inspired me too write this next chapter! I need inspriation so please review.This chapter is fairly short and so is the next one so don't get too excited.  
  
When she finally awoke, She was in a good furnished room, with a very comfortible bed. She turned over to see Syaoran sitting next to her.  
  
He jumped when he heard her say, "What. Happened?" He responded, "I can not tell you for I would make a mess of it, because words can not describe it."  
  
Umi walked in the room with soup in her hands. Her aura was now a much brighter blue and, it could almost blind her. She was also wearing new armor that was clearly not there before.  
  
She said, "Oh, good you're awake. I was beginning to get worried."  
  
**She moves with such grace like a swordsmen** thought Sakura  
  
Sakura sat up with some diffaculty but managed it all the same. "Where are we, and what happened?"  
  
Before Umi could answer, Hikaru and Fuu came in and greeted Umi.  
  
They too had much stronger auras than before and wearing strange new armor. Despite Hikaru's size hers was the brightest of all.  
  
Fuu said, "Konnichiwa, and welcome to Cephiro!"  
  
Just then a man walked in. He was around Umi and Fuu age, He had short green hair, amber yellow eyes, few scratches on his face, and was dressed like a prince. He put his arm up and around Fuu's shoulder. She blushed a dull read and her eyes sprang to life with happiness. ** they are abviously a couple** Sakura thought over Hikaru and Fuus giggles.  
  
I am sorry for your inconvenience, I will explain everything. My name is Ferrio." Said Ferrio.  
  
Syaoran yet again sqeezed Sakuras hand reasureingly and said, "listen to what they have to say. We can help tham a great deal.  
  
The strangers looked very confused when he said this.  
  
AN yes this was a short chapter but arnt all of mine short? It wasn't that important it just showed Umio Hikaru and Fuu got theyre magic back and Ferrio is introduced! Im thinking of adding some sailor moon characters in there like the starlights. What do ya think e-mail me at WaterLillies2877@hotmail.com 


	3. Explanations and Two New Faces...

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the CCS Characters nor Do I own The Magic Knights Rayearth Characters these belong to Clamp so don't sue I'm just a poor girl.  
  
AN: I think Ill leave a mean cliffy at the end! We need to get you on the edge of your seats! lol I feel evil! =)  
  
After an hour of explanations about the Magic Knights, and Cephiro, Sakura and Syaoran did not look surprised afraid or even confused.  
  
"Aren't you surprised or scared?" asked Ferrio.  
  
" Not really." Said Syaoran and Sakura together.  
  
Fuu, Umi, and Hikaru looked at them strangely.  
  
So Sakura blasted off with explanations about the Clow cards, Sakura cards and the void card, sometimes known as the emptiness card. Hikaru and Fuu starting crying at this story she thought she saw Ferrio and Umi tearing but she couldn't be sure. They told them everything except for anything about Meiling. They missed her so much that they could not even start to speak of her (still in Hong Kong).  
  
Ferrio said, " So you probably all wonder why you're here again. I must say that you two came by mere accident, you just happened to be touching them at the exact moment they were brought here. Now I am glad you are here because you could help. The Pillar brought you here to save this world one more time. This expedition is more dangerous than any other you have encountered. The Pillar has become deadly ill, and you must go to Yakkon and retrieve Sova, the only plant that can heal the pillar, immediately."  
  
He was cut off short, because half a wall caved in and two more people ran in.  
  
One was extremely short (even shorter than Hikaru. WOW) with light purple hair and a large staff very much like Sakura's. The other was an extremely tall brunet boy whose bangs covered his eyes. ** These people must be Clef and Ascott** thought Sakura judging by their descriptions.  
  
When Ascott tilted his head up to look at us and I noticed his eyes were a brilliant green color, but I was brought back to my senses when he yelled, " We're under attack!"  
  
AN: aren't I evil? I think I'm going to write more soon. I have a writes block and its driving me insane!!!!! I have a chapter but it's very bad! I will not post the next chapter until I get at least five more Reviews! SO REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW So e-mail me at:  
  
WaterLillies2877@hotmail.com thanks! Cheiri Lily 


	4. Syaoran and The injury

The Love of Dreams Chapter 4!  
  
Syaoran and the injury  
  
AN: This is Chapter 4. Sorry it took so long to get it up! This chapter is fairly short like all my other ones! And if you have a comment please e- mail me or R&R! Id rather you give me flames than nothing! I want all your comments so that I know what to do with the story! I also want to know if you think I should add a little Sailor Moon in somewhere! I NEED COMMENTS. If you have a comment please e-mail me or R&R!  
  
Sakura and Syaoran where trained for a moment such as this. They jumped to their feet and ran to the door not knowing where they were headed.  
  
The Magic Knights followed swiftly behind them.  
  
While they were running Umi told them, "It looks like these things an fly maybe you guys should stay here!"  
  
"No Way," Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed together.  
  
"I'll use the fly card! Lucky I brought it with me this time! You three go ahead we will catch up with you guys soon."  
  
Sakura's magic words echoed the walls, and when the Staff was large enough for her to clasp she pulled out a card and starting twirling her wand and the card wildly.  
  
"FLY! Allow Syaoran and me to fly together! Sakura Card!"  
  
The staff grew even longer and so did the wings around the star.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura jumped on the growing staff, and flew out a hole in the roof.  
  
~ Meanwhile in Japan ~  
  
Tomoyo frantically ran up and down every street looking for Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
When they did not arrive she called Wei (Syaoran's butler) and Mr. Kinomoto. Both had said they left for her house and didn't return.  
  
Kero-chan said he could not sense them anywhere in Toemoda, and Yukito was nowhere to be found!  
  
Meiling had told her not to worry. They were probably went shopping she had said. That they could take care of themselves, but she couldn't help it.  
  
Even though she had no magical powers she felt that something dangerous was going on where ever they were.  
  
~ Back in Cephiro ~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran flew out the hole in the roof.  
  
The Magic Knights must not have arrived yet because a monster with wings was tearing the place apart.  
  
He was the most hideous thing she had ever seen! It resembled an orc (for those of you have seen the lord of the rngs and if you haven't go see it!) only with tiny black wings.  
  
Sakura froze in fear.  
  
"Don't freeze! You can do this what cards did you bring?" question Syaoran  
  
"Fly, firey, windy, shield, create, dash, time, and slee- wait sleep is missing! I know I brought it with me!" Sakura said worryingly  
  
Well I suggest you worry about that some other time! You might want to land and use one because it's headed straight toward us!" suggested Syaoran  
  
Sakura and Syaoran landed on a rooftop as three suites of armor appeared. They radiated the same three auras that came from their new friends.  
  
*So these are the mashin* thought Sakura.  
  
Just the large sword came toward them.  
  
"SHIELD!" Who was just in time.  
  
When the thing gave up and baked off, She yelled, "Firey!"  
  
The firey card wrapped chains of pure fire around the thing pulling it to the ground.  
  
Just as they were relaxing, a claw managed to rip free of the fire chains. It thrashed around, finally hitting Syaoran in the head, then hooking his cloths to it bringing him down with it hitting the floor with a thud.  
  
He lay on the floor. His head bleeding heavily, unconscious and not moving.  
  
"SYAORAN!" yelled Sakura. "DASH!" she said then began running as quick as lightning to the lump that was his body. With silent tears running down her cheeks.  
  
*He can't be dead* she thought aloud.  
  
*No he still has a faint pulse! He is alive. Thank god! * She thought.  
  
She picked him up and started running to the closest building still in one piece, Syaoran's limp body in her arms.  
  
*Hold on Syaoran, hold on*  
  
AN: OOOO is he gonna live, or die?!?!?! And where is Fuu when you need her? So is the story good so far? Please R+R. flames are welcomed! Thanks  
  
Cheiri Lily 


	5. The beginning

Disclaimer: I forgot this inmy other chapters but the characters belong to clamp the story though is mine!  
  
AN: I know that it's been awhile since the last chapter but here it is! This supports the MKR couples more than SandS sorry..  
  
Syaoran walked around stiffly and dizzy from the battle. He couldn't sleep because he could not help but wonder…He still had no clue to what happened the night of the injury. All he could remember was a huge monster and being thrown around. The next thing he knew was being in a comfortable bed with Sakura looking at him her eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
Her green eyes usually bright emerald dancing green were dimmed and clouded so they looked almost gray. He would never forget the look on her face when he opened his eyes.  
  
She leaped at him uncontrollably and hugged him making his lungs gasp as she squeezed tighter than he expected possible even for Sakura.  
  
It had been three days since that moment. He could not help but wonder what happened during his rest period.  
  
Meanwhile in the palace ++ Fuu's point of view ++  
  
I could not sleep, she thought lazily  
  
Nothing new to me. She added silently to herself.  
  
Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
" You couldn't sleep either," a too familiar voice said.  
  
I don't blame you. I can't stop thinking about that couple. She's so happy with him but when she brought him too me it was like half of herself died. I can't stop thinking about it. I would have killed myself if that were you."  
  
"I couldn't move I froze the expression on that girls face made me think about the same thing happening to you. I couldn't do anything I was stunned with fear. Then there was this sucking feeling that came from my very core. The next thing I knew I was chasing after. When I caught up with them I couldn't heal him like my magic was sucked dry." The funny thing is I could heal him 3 hours later. I feel so guilty. If I had done it before he wouldn't be in the condition he's in now."  
  
" Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault all the knights had that feeling. Even clef felt it a little. I love you fuu…."  
  
She looked into his amber eyes for the first time in their conversation.  
  
His eyes shone like the sun in summer. Filled with compassion and understanding.  
  
He bent over and gave her their first kiss after years of a healthy relationship.  
  
Not only was it their first kiss but it was her first kiss in her life. It wasn't like she ever had opportunities. She had tried to get over Ferrio. She had gotten a couple of boyfriends trying to get over him but they both broke up with her because she wouldn't kiss them in fear she might get this one chance with him.  
  
"Thank You Ferrio," she said softly then wandered to her room with Ferrio watching her go.  
  
Then he whispered softly, "I love you," right after she was out of ear shot.  
  
~ In the palace gardens ~  
  
Umi walked around gracefully. Not really sure she was glad to be back. Sure she had missed Clef and Ascott but now she has to choose. She could never do that. Not that she knew they both loved her but she loved them both.  
  
Just then there was a movement in the bushes.  
  
Who's there?" she demanded fiercely  
  
"What do you want?" Umi just stood there sword out ready for anything  
  
"Hold on Umi its just me. I thought it was you. But I wanted to be sure."  
  
A tall brunette came out of the bushes. How he managed to get inside the bush was a mystery even to Ascott himself.  
  
"Umi, I wanted to talk to you. I.. I…. I…"  
  
"Yes?" She asked wondering what could possibly this difficult to say to his old friend.  
  
"I.. Love you.. I can't stop thinking about you. Night and day while you were away I dreamt of the day that would meet again. I'm desperately in Love I never felt this way before. Not even about Calidina or my friends. Your not afraid of them, your beautiful never gave up hope in me and can't explain it its like my heart swells with joy when I see you. Never mind I'm sorry to bug you like this you must have guys crawling all over you everyday…Goodbye"  
  
His green eyes brimmed with tears as he ran away.  
  
" Ascott..Wait" but it was too late he was gone.  
  
Now she was even more confused. If Clef didn't love her maybe she should go for Ascott, She knew he returned his feelings and wouldn't have a broken heart. Why was love so damn complicated? Man do I envy Fuu she probably has it easy only one guy… But as she continued to thinks she realized it wasn't so simple. Fuu loved Ferrio with all her heart and went away knowing she would probably never see him again. It was like saying I'm an old maid forever. She realized how lucky she was to find that Ascott loved her back.  
  
  
  
The next morning they were packing to0 go to Yakkon. They were about ready to leave when Clef approached Sakura.  
  
Sakura, may I steal you away for a moment?"  
  
"Yes of coarse." She replied hastily  
  
With an apology to Syaoran she followed after the midget  
  
"I'm afraid since Syaoran was injured so badly and that he wasn't healed quick enough that he will have a hard time keeping up with all of you, here take these," he handed her small soft pills, "mix these in his food for a couple of days until he can keep up with no trouble. You just grind them into small pieces and stir them in he won't notice a thing. I promise."  
  
"Are you positive it will help?"  
  
He nodded a little  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Oh and please take one of these orbs. It will keep you in contact with Ferrio at all times. You press the button and talk into it then Ferrio is able to hear you no matter how far away you are."  
  
"Like a walkie Talkie," he looked at her strangely then said, "nevermind I understand." Make sure you let your companions know you have it."  
  
" all right I will." Thank you clef. Goodbye!"  
  
She pulled out her wand and said a few magic words and the staff grew. Syaoran jumped on behind Sakura then waved to the magic knights to follow the took of on either the staff or in a mashin.  
  
Just before they left the atmosphere, Sakura yelled shield and they were off into a new adventure.  
  
Syaoran thought he'd never miss the excitement off battle but how he was wrong ooh how he was wrong.  
  
AN: I know it's corny but at least I updated right? This was supposed to be a new chapter but It was short so I merged it with the other one.  
  
Scenes from the next chapter: HOEEEEEEE? Another attack only this time there are five… A new face nursed them too health another female companion? In the next exciting Chapter, Ariel the Lady Archer 


	6. The Archer: Ariel

AN: I know it's been a while again but her is the next chapter in my story!  
  
Disclaimer don't Own Card Captor Sakura, and Magic Knights Rayearth I own Ariel and that's all!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The mysterious Archer: Ariel  
  
  
  
They had been traveling for weeks without trouble. They took turns riding the staff so they could eat. (Which the food hung from) Ferrio, Clef or Ascott checked on them every day. Things were going smoothly.  
  
"Hello? Anybody there?" Called the orb.  
  
"Yes Konnichiwa things are fine as usual we will contact you for any problems." Replied Syaoran with an annoying voice  
  
** I hate answering these things it's a waste of my concentration I had to this time its Sakura's turn for steering and the magic Knights were in those huge mashin could hardly clasp the orbs. I hate this**  
  
"Alright I'll check on you tomorrow." Came Ferrio's voice from the orb.  
  
"…. And Li-kun, Watch out for my Fuu-chan. I' [m worried about her. Look after them all. God knows what Lantis would do if something happened to Hikaru. I'm shivering just thinking about it. Don't let Umi chan brag she's good at that. Thanks I am very worried about them."  
  
" Don't worry I won't let anything happen to them."  
  
"I know I can trust you Li-kun. Goodbye"  
  
"Who was that," asked Sakura from in front of him.  
  
"Ferrio, He was just checking on us that's all." He replied  
  
** Fuu would be greatly be embarrassed If I told them what he really wanted. **  
  
"Alright well we better stop for breakfast soon alright with you guys?"  
  
"OHHHHH FOOD!" cried Hikaru and Umi together.  
  
"Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi didn't you too just have a snack." Asked Fuu  
  
"QUIET! I'm hungry again. Plus I told you not to call me Miss! Hikaru hates it too. Right Hikaru-chan?" Snapped Umi  
  
" Yes and You needn't be so rude. Plus I only had a cookie last time I ate. I'm hungry again!" said Hikaru  
  
Sakura giggled to herself while Syaoran put a frown on his face and sweet dropped from his forehead.  
  
++They're acting just like Keroberos. ++  
  
"Okay lets just stop for breakfast." Said Sakura  
  
~*~  
  
They landed on a small planet to eat their breakfast.  
  
They were walking around enjoying the scenery and looking for a good place to eat when suddenly Sakura and Syaoran stopped.  
  
"Do you feel it?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Hai, Something isn't right." Answered Sakura  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hikaru, "Why have you stopped?"  
  
"Something's near I can feel it!" said Syaoran, "Get ready to battle."  
  
"Hai!" They said in unison  
  
They all go into their Mashin and took out their swords. Sakura took out her wand with her cards at hand and they all took of running the opposite way they had came!  
  
"AHHHHHH!" screamed a young girl  
  
There were many of those monsters attacking her, 5 in total.  
  
But the girl wasn't ordinary at all. She had Light Brown hair layered to about her shoulders and Green-Gray eyes. Her ears were pointy and she had large beautiful white wings (Think of Usagis Wings during the battle of Galaxia when she has the sword…You remember don't you?)  
  
There was no time for instructions Fuu attacked ferociously, because she reminded her of her older sister Kuu.  
  
"(Can't remember any attacks right now sorry!)" And a green gust of wind sweep one of the monsters of its feet, The girl ran to retrieve something that turned out to be a bow and arrows.  
  
She lifted into the sky with bow at hand swooped eye level with the monster and shot it right in the head. It was dead.  
  
"Nice Shot!" cried fuu  
  
But then a monster swooped from behind her. Lashed its giant claws at her back. There was a cry of agony and she fell to the ground Mashin disappeared and there was fuu still lying on the ground. As she fell to the ground there was that emptiness inside her, as did all the other magic knights. Hikaru lunged ferociously, at it with her sword and cut it in half.  
  
The girl had just killed another with her arrows. When Syaoran ran to Fu sides remembering his promise to Ferrio and pulled her out of danger.  
  
Sword lunged at the nest monster eyes full of angel and it died also. Sakura chose a card quickly and put a cage around the monster and the girl shot it with an arrow.  
  
Everyone ran to Fuu's side even the newcomer.  
  
" Come please my house isn't far we can take her there." Said the girl  
  
"Arigatou! Quickly put her on my back I'll carry her there." said Syaoran.  
  
They ran for what seemed like two minutes. When they reached a small little cottage.  
  
They set her on the table and the girl started to heal and bandage her.  
  
She will be all right. It isn't too bad she just lost a lot of blood. By the way I'm Ariel from haji. Who are all of you?  
  
Sakura stepped foreword and introduced herself and the other," I'm Sakura Kinomoto From Tokyo, Japan. This is Li Syaoran from Tokyo Japan. That is Fuu Houjji (sp?) also from Tokyo. Umi Ryoazuki Tokyo also. Finally this is Hikaru Shida (not even sure if that's her real last name….^_^;) from Tokyo."  
  
"Ahhh! You're the legendary magic knights!" I've been waiting my whole life to meet you! Let me come on your adventures please! I'd be a big help you have to get me of this boring planet!" said Ariel.  
  
~ 


End file.
